iHave a forbidden love
by akarandomfang
Summary: after sam and freddie brake up freddie is mortified thinking it was his fault they didnt work out but what will sam say if she finds his 'secret' hobby challenge against pock enjoy
1. setting things up

**hey this is my first ever story so please be nice if it is terrible and stick with it it should get better also read pocks story iBreak even which is his reply to my challenge enjoy oh and please review i need to know if this is a lost cause**

chapter 1 setting the scene

"Freddie Benson to the principals office please" came the announcement over the PA system. The 23 other people in his English class turned and stared at him amazed looks plastered on their faces the teacher included.

Freddie began to pack his bag also slightly bewildered by the announcement "way to go Benson came the ever useful voice of Sam Puckett as he walked out of the door.

He started sweating over what he did wrong was it something Sam blamed me for he thought no it cant be shes been clean for weeks because of Carly's bet hasn't she? he continued creating theories and shooting them down in his head until he reached principal Franklin office.

Two knocks on the door let principal Franklin know that he was there "come in" came his voice from of behind the door. Freddie opened the door with worry as he walked in principal Franklin sensed his worry

"dont worry freddie you are not in trouble i just need to talk to you about the schools play for this term" freddie sighed a deep sigh of relief as a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders "oh right cool how can i help?" he replied happily

"well i need some one to set up the sound board in the auditorium and the lighting."

"alright of course ill do it after school today"

"good thank you freddie maybe i should wait until after class next time to ask that huh" principal franklin said sounding slightly guilty

"yes sir i would appriciate that" freddie said with a laugh as the bell for lunch rang out

"okay you can go now" principal franklin said also smiling.

"so benson, what did you do?" sam asked as freddie emarged from principle franklins office

"nothing he just wanted me to set up the audio/visual booth for the play" he replied calmly

"aww i really expected you to have been a bad boy" she said sounding more disapointed than most would when they found out that one of thier best friends **didnt** get detention.

"dude hold the door open im up next" sam said as freddie started to walk away

"why cant you do it yourself and what did you do this time i thought you were still on a bet with carly" he said cockily moving back towards the door

"oh chizz i forgot that and because im lazy please dont tell her i really want to see the unvailing of the ham fat cake" she begged

"ha so whats in it for me pucket" freddie replied laughing

"hmmm ill get carly to kiss you?" she said hopefully

"really you are still trying to bribe that ive already told you im not in to her anymore ive moved on. look just get me a smoothie after icarly okay?"

"fine but i dont have money" she replied "of course you dont just grace me with your presence then" he replied still smiling

"cool sounds easy later" she says before walking in to principal franklins office

"yeah later" he said quietly as the door closed in his face.


	2. iDid not see that coming

chapter 2 iDid not see that coming

Freddie walked into the audio/visual booth in the auditorium at 3:30pm. He'd set up these cords so many times before he knew exactly what he was doing.

_"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in" _Freddie sang.

With his pear buds in, he sang along with The Script. This particular song was one he really connected with.

_"Cos I got time while she got freedom_

_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even" _he sang

He started unrolling more microphone cords as he sat down at the sound board.

_"Her best days will be some of my worst_

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first"_

He slid under the table and began connecting cords.

"_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_

_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no"_

As the song got the the chorus, he sang louder, not knowing that Carly had just entered the auditorium behind him.

_"What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces"_

Carly grinned as she approached Freddie and the A/V booth from behind him. With his pear buds in , he didn't hear her enter.

_"They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

_Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving_

_And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no"_

She had thought to interrupt him, but chose to just stand and listen instead. He really was quite a good singer when he thought no one else was listening.

_"What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah"_

Carly watched him work as he plugged cords, turned dials, and and aimed lights_. "I'm falling to pieces"_ She had come to ask for a ride home but she didn't mind waiting. _"I'm falling to pieces"_

She needed a ride because Spencer ended up doing something with Socko and couldn't pick her up.

_"Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._

_Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh_

_Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name."_

She was just a few feet behind Freddie now. She really began to listen to the words he was saying. He was singing with so much soul and emotion, it almost sounded like he connected with this song... or at least some of the lyrics anyway.

_"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in"_

A tear formed in Freddie's eye that Carly barely saw.

_"Cos I got time while she got freedom_

_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break_

_No it don't break_

_No it don't break even no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and_

_What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok_

_I'm falling to pieces yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces"_

Carly could tell he wasn't just singing. He was singing from the heart. It brought a solitary tear to her eye as well.

_"Oh it don't break even no"_

Carly cleared her throat causing Freddie to turn around.

_"Oh it don't break even... no"_ He sang in a slowly hushing voice and he returned to reality. Freddie took out his ear buds. Though he didn't finish singing it, the last line resonated in his eyes.

_"Oh it don't break even... no..."_

**i don't know when i will add chapter three (his secret is out) as i go back to school tomorrow and i have good old fashioned writers block but it should be soon **

**fly on**

**fang**


	3. mysteryguitargirl

**Hey guys sorry for not updating recently school has been a nightmare. Anyway here is chapter 3. Enjoy.**

Freddie POV

"Huh, so you heard all of that?" I remember saying after I realised Carly was there.

"Yeah, that was amazing and I thought that you were just your average tech geek" she replied, sounding amazed.

"Well, yeah and that is all I will be" I started as I looked up, "no Carly, I know that face you can't tell anyone about this" I said taking a more commanding tone, which seemed to throw her off guard a little.

"And why would that be, Mr Benson" she said in a suddenly cocky tone. "Of all people Carly, you should know why, so don't start that" I replied venomously. "Oh c'mon Freddie I've already told you about this, just tell her how you feel, she probably wouldn't even kill you!"

"Exactly, probably!" I interrupted.

"She wouldn't, anyway can I have a lift home please" she said, changing the subject surprisingly quickly.

"Yeah one sec, I'll just connect this... there, okay I'll lock up and meet you by the car."

"Cool, see you in a mo" she said as she left.

"I really have no idea what I saw in her!"

30 minutes later

Still Freddie POV

"See you later Carly I'm gonna go finish off my homework" I said as I entered my apartment "bye" I heard her shout after me.

I slumped into the desk chair in my room and delved into my bag pulling out my homework book. I opened to today's date and found… nothing, okay cool.

Wait, chizz, did I leave my guitar out on the fire escape I thought as I leapt towards the door to my room and sprinted down the hall. I heard a faint strum of a guitar… MY guitar.

I turned the corner to see the girl of my dreams playing my guitar.

I jumped back around the corner as she burst into one of my favourite Taylor Swift songs ever, 'You belong with me', after that (I can't believe I'm saying this) she started to sing in a voice that would rival that of the great Miss Swift herself; "You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset she's going off about something that you said 'cause she doesn't get your humour like I do. I'm in my room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like. She'll never know your story like I do." I slowly poked my head around the corner to see her; she looked so into it almost as if she connected with the song…

"But she wears short skirts I wear t-shirts she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time." A single tear rolled off her cheek which made me feel horrible, I just wanted to leap from my hiding spot and comfort her but I knew if I did do that she would kill me

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me, you belong with me? Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself "Hey, isn't this easy?" And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down. You say you're fine - I know you better than that. Hey, what you doing with a girl like that? She wears high heels, I wear sneakers. She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time." I stared in awe at the love of my life singing her heart out

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see Freddie, you belong with me?"

What?!

"Standing by you waiting at your backdoor. All this time how could you not know, Freddie you belong with me, you belong with me?"

WHAT?! She loves ME?! Okay that was, umm, unexpected; wow that feels so awesome she loves me too. I wonder what she would do if I joined in with her?

"Oh, I remember you were driving to my house in the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry. I know your favourite songs, and you tell me about your dreams. Think I know where you belong; think I know it's with me. Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?" I joined in with her from my hiding place; she paused, but didn't stop

"Been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me? Standing by you waiting at your backdoor. All this time how could you not know, Sammy," I sang as she sang my name. She suddenly stopped playing, right here goes nothing "you belong with me" I sang as I emerged from round the corner staring into her beautiful, surprised, azure eyes.

**Hey guys thanks for reading and reviewing (hint hint). Hope you enjoyed and I will try to update sooner this time.**


End file.
